


Don't Be Late

by koibito



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Mori, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Top!Kyouya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koibito/pseuds/koibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi pushed himself up, weakly slipping on his clothes. Kyouya gave him a kiss and left, not saying I love you or I like you or anything except: </p><p>"See you tomorrow. Don't be late." </p><p>It wasn't until he had laid down to bed that night did he realize that Kyouya hadn't even taken off his pants during that whole ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

> yeah man this is my first fic on here, so sorry if it's horribly ooc.
> 
> i wrote it, like, a year or so ago, and just now i'm posting it on here.
> 
> once again, i apologize if it sucks or if it's cliche!

Takashi's breath was steady, beads of perspiration sliding down his half-naked form. His shirt was somewhere discarded off to the side of the practice area. He was currently in the Kendo Club room. It was a bit late - school had been let out over two hours ago. And yet, Takashi was still there.

He had come here immediately after his duties at the Host Club, ridiculous shenanigans that had went on leaving him rather annoyed. And that was saying something. Takashi was the "silent type," calm and mellow. But, the twins had gone so far and they had made Honey cry, which was not on Takashi's schedule. Honestly, when would they ever learn?

Of course, Takashi hadn't reacted that badly. He had held Honey protectively and soothed his tears, and Kyouya scolded the gingers on their behavior. Takashi couldn't help but feel a little touched at the notion.

The sun was setting. It was the middle of October, so the days were getting shorter. Takashi had kept the windows open, so he could smell the scent of nature and feel the cool breeze on his back. He felt natural light was better than the fluorescent lights hanging overhead, anyway. He'd leave when the sun disappeared behind the horizon of Japanese buildings.

Takashi ran a hand through his hair, shinai gripped firmly in his delicate, yet powerful hands. A loud _thwack!_ cut through the air, followed by another and another. The eighteen year old grunted softly from exertion. His muscles rippled under his skin, absorbing the kickback from the force of his strikes. The wooden dummy was soon disarmed, and Takashi delivered the final blow to the top of it's head. The dummy fell straight off it's post.

Takashi cursed softly. That was the second time--this week.

Takashi set up another dummy, beginning again. His thoughts drifted around to nothing in particular. When he got home, he had to feed his tanuki and do his homework. Right now, he was just letting out some pent-up stress. The test he had coming up in Geography--one of his favorite subjects--was grinding on his nerves as well. Takashi thought of Tamaki and Haruhi, and how they constantly danced around their feelings. Why couldn't they just get together already? Despite Tamaki's daddy fetish, he was a good match for Haruhi. He cared for her, at least.

Takashi's train of thought swerved, and he found himself focusing on Kyouya. There really wasn't much to say about him. He was cold and calculating, and he was best friends with Tamaki. His family had its own police force. He and Takashi didn't really speak much, though it wasn't because Takashi actually didn't speak much. It was more because, well, they didn't have that much in common. They didn't have much of a need to converse. Kyouya had asked them to join the host club, and Honey thought it would be fun. Takashi really only joined to watch over his cousin. It was interesting, to say the least; a bit time consuming. He didn't get many customers, though Honey did and they were considered a pair.

A low chuckle disturbed him around an hour later, and Takashi froze, standing straight. His shinai was at the ready, if this stranger decided to attack.

The person stepped from the shadowed doorway, the hallway behind him suspiciously dark. It was Kyouya. Takashi glanced out the window. The sun was still up, albeit sinking slowly.

"Mori-senpai," Kyouya regarded Takashi with smirk. Takashi shifted the shinai in his hands, making a soft sound of acknowledgment.

"Practicing, are we?" the younger boy purred, pushing up his glasses. They glinted in the sunlight, a golden color, hiding the lust that was resting there. Takashi relaxed, nodding briefly. He was never one for words. "And Honey-senpai?"

"His mother is taking him shopping," Takashi replied, offhandedly. "Alone."

Kyouya's smirk only seemed to widen. "Yes, I see," he said, walking closer. The ever-present black book in his hands wasn't there for once, which was surprising. Takashi would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what was in it--everyone was.

Takashi moved over to the benches, sitting down heavily upon the wood. He swung a towel over his shoulder and grabbed his water bottle, gulping down half of it.

Kyouya was behind him suddenly, leaning down to whisper into his ear, "You know, everyone else is gone. The janitors went home early, as well as the teachers. We're the only two in this entire school."

Takashi nearly sputtered, not used to having anyone but Honey so close to him. He held his composure, arching a brow.

"Yes, Mori-senpai. The only ones," Kyouya sensually licked the shell of his upperclassmen's ear, hand groping down his chest.

Takashi felt the blush rising on his cheeks. If he was honest with himself, Kyouya was sexy. Takashi had found out that side of him not too long ago, and definitely wasn't against experimenting. Of course, if that was what Kyouya wanted. Which was a stupid insecurity, because they were both teenage boys and yes, they did want that. Takashi opened his mouth to say something, and Kyouya placed a wet kiss on his neck. Takashi lost his train of thought. Was he going to protest? Encourage Kyouya? Grunt, like he always did?

Another dark chuckle announced itself to Takashi's ears.

God, he wanted Kyouya.

More kisses travelled around his neck, near his collarbone and in the hollow of it. When Takashi made no movement except for the slight relaxation of his spine, the shorter boy moved upwards.

Right behind Takashi's ear was where Kyouya finally got a soft sound out of him. He expected his senpai to be quiet throughout this whole ordeal, but the little cringe and hushed gasp were all too alluring. Kyouya had succeeded in getting Takashi's steel guard down. Such an achievement for him, but then again, not so much.

Kyouya deposited the placement of this weakness in his mind, nipping a little at it. Takashi's hands were clenched and shaking.

It was intense.

Kyouya was intense, the fast beat of Takashi's heart was intense. The feeling of skilled, sly hands running all over his body, picking at him piece by piece and taking him down. The way his stomach twitched when Kyouya felt a certain place on his side, and his lower stomach was sensitive, his hips, and Kyouya could see the goosebumps rise up over Takashi's skin.

Somehow they ended up on the floor; on the mat that the Kendo Club practiced on daily.

Kyouya was in between Takashi's legs, bent over his larger form. It was amazing how their roles were switched. Usually the taller, broader, older one would be doing this, but no.

Had Takashi always been so submissive? That was the question swashing through Kyouya's head.

Takashi didn't act arrogant. He always had his head down, looking out for others and listening attentively. He was watching, taking care. Was he worrying? Maybe. Honey was dominant in their relationship, forcing his cousin to take him places and buy him sweets; over dramatic and rather clingy. Takashi was loyal as ever. Something about it made Kyouya angry.

He wanted to know more of everything.

Kyouya got to work, using his mouth to dictate Takashi's body. The olive skinned boy was getting more expressive as this went on, a little breathless, a little louder. A blush found its way to the surface of Takashi's skin. His skin tingled, and his breath was warm. Kyouya's tongue slithered over his hips.

Hands pulled down his pants, exposing more skin. His underwear left with it.

Kyouya smirked; Takashi was average. He hadn't expected it, but he was pleasantly surprised--more so the fact that he could already tell he was a bit bigger.

Kyouya decided to tease his lover a little, sliding down. Takashi had long, lithe legs that were well defined and had fine hairs that didn't take away the fact that he was very well a man--no, not at all. Takashi was very manly, but he was also discreetly feminine. Not all men had dainty little toes or such soft skin. Takashi had long fingers and fine nails and his hair was silky. His eyelashes were long, and his hips were sharp; very manly, discreetly feminine.

No one had ever gotten close enough to Takashi to find these things out, except maybe Honey, but no matter how loyal Takashi was, he probably wouldn't go that far.

Kyouya was the only one in the world who knew the beauty of Takashi Morinozuka, and he damn well wanted to keep it that way.

Kyouya left hickeys on his inside of Takashi's thighs, and oh, the way the older boy's toes curled. Takashi got more and more sensitive the closer Kyouya was to his manhood, barely audible moans tumbling from him. His body was overwhelmed already, virginity not yet taken but yes, it was.

Kyouya leaned back, taking off his own shirt and reaching into his pocket. He had come here with the intention of having sex with Takashi, and he was a person who very strongly practiced safe everything--as he had said weeks before; he was okay with anything as long as it didn't harm him.

And in that, Kyouya produced lubrication and a condom from his pockets. Takashi gazed up at him, breathing a bit hard. He was trembling, his body teased and flushed.

Kyouya didn't open the condom just yet, leaving it off to the side. He adjusted Takashi's body, flipping him over and pulling his hips forward. With the motion, he had exposed Takashi's backside. His entrance looked tight, but Kyouya was sure he'd fit sooner or later.

Kyouya poured a generous amount of clear lube onto his fingers, using his right hand to do so. Using that same hand, he grasped Takashi's cheek, sliding his hand over the skin. Then he spread them, his first finger hesitating.

"Are you okay with this?" Kyouya asked.

Consent. It was an unspoken agreement before, when neither of them were sure who'd be receiving, despite Kyouya being prepared. The entire time, neither of them had spoken a word.

It wasn't unusual. After all, they never communicated outside of this.

The fact that Takashi hadn't made any move to stop his could be considered consent. He could easily overpower Kyouya. He had the skill, the muscle, the training. He could stop Kyouya if he wanted to. Yet he didn't. An unspoken truth.

The reply from Takashi was a small nod, but Kyouya needed more than that.

He moved Takashi again, putting him onto his back, Kyouya's right hand dripping with lube. He leaned over him, looking into the hazy eyes of Takashi. Kyouya's own were hard and concerned.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked again, his tone more demanding.

"Y-Yes," Takashi stuttered, finally. Kyouya smirked again, his fingers finding his partner's hole. His fingers were wet as they traced it, getting it slick for him. Takashi muffled a moan, his body jolting. A new rush of tingles washed over his body.

Kyouya leaned down a little more, his lips and Takashi's connecting. It wasn't awkward; the both of them had had their first kiss--from past relationships. How they managed to keep them while being in the Host Club was a mystery, but where else had they gotten the practice?

Takashi's tongue slid easily against Kyouya's. He knew it was a distraction, because the moment Takashi made himself fully relax, Kyouya breached him.

Barely to his first knuckle, Kyouya realized this was going to be a long process.

And it was. By the time Kyouya could get most of his index finger inside Takashi, he was slowly jerking him off, teasing and stroking with skill. By the second finger, Takashi had groaned a little in pain, gasping.

It was soft and hot inside of Takashi, and Kyouya _loved_ it.

And they were still kissing. Kyouya pulled out his fingers, adding a little more lube onto them and diving back in, three this time. He started to scissor Takashi's gently, fingers aching a little. It was fine. He'd get his reward in the end.

Then Kyouya found something inside of Takashi. Something amazing. Once he brushed against it Takashi had--for the first time in this grueling preparation--ground back down against Kyouya's fingers. It was an action he wasn't expecting. Kyouya searched again this time, before finding a bit of a soft, cushiony spot. He pressed his fingers against it, and Takashi trembled, gasping out loud. Kyouya teased at it more, getting better reactions out of lover as he went on. Takashi's face was a mask of pleasured pain, his eyebrows furrowed a little and his mouth open. Takashi was practically writhing on the practice mat, shocks sending themselves up his spine. Kyouya still worked at his entrance, rubbing his walls and scissoring, thrusting his fingers in and out. Once the slighter boy decided Takashi had had enough, he jabbed at his prostate once more before pulling back his hand.

Better well prepared than not, Kyouya flexed his sore fingers. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his cock and picking up the condom. He ripped open the packaging with his teeth, quickly taking out the rubber and slipping it over his cock. Takashi caught his breath, and Kyouya let him, pouring lube over himself. He gave his member a few good jerks, before leaning back over Takashi.  He stared up at Kyouya, and the bespectacled boy planted a kiss on his lips. It was without tongue, soft and gentle. Takashi's knees were pushed up and his legs were bent. Kyouya lined himself up, waiting a beat before pushing in.

Takashi's back was arched again, and he let out a strangled moan. Kyouya chuckled softly, moving his hips towards Takashi's until he was fully sheathed. The older teen's breath was even more rough, his hips twitching.

"You're so tight... and hot..." Kyouya grunted, rocking gently inside. Takashi was silky, and he clenched down on Kyouya with strength. Takashi only gave a whimper in response.

Kyouya began thrusting slowly, setting a steady pace of pushing and pulling. He aimed for Takashi's prostate as Takashi held onto him, grunting quietly. They moved together as Takashi got used to it, before picking it up a little.

Kyouya sucked and bit at his neck, right on his soft spot. Takashi never grew louder than his usual speaking voice, but his span of sounds were more than Kyouya had ever heard in any pornography he had watched, and a dozen times more satisfying.

Kyouya let one of Takashi's knees slip, jerk him off in between them. He felt his stomach get tight, the heat from inside Takashi and the feeling of the friction against hiim. Takashi was throbbing in his hand, head thrown back in ecstasy and his body convulsing with every hard thrust onto his prostate. He was on sensory overload, breathing shallow and body just a bundle of nerves. His toes curled and his head spun and he felt Kyouya pushing into him hard and fast and so, so good.

Takashi's arms locked around Kyouya's neck, and their tongues tangled in a mantra of saliva and moist breath. He could stop shaking, his heart racing as endorphins clogged his system. All Takashi felt was mind-shattering pleasure, and he was sure Kyouya felt the same--at least, some version of it. They never changed positions; Takashi's back pressed to the mat and Kyouya hovering over him, one arm holding Takashi's knee up, and him up as well, and the other pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. 

It was over all too quickly--Takashi releasing as his body locked up and his cheeks and chest flushed. Kyouya followed suit, riding out his orgasm. Kyouya's arm collapsed and he fell heavily onto Takashi, who only took in a sharp breath. He was still utterly sensitive, staring up at the ceiling.

They laid there, panting out of exertion of the act they had just committed.

After several minutes, Kyouya got a hold of himself and pulled out of Takashi, discarding the used condom. He cleaned both of them up, finding paper towel in the bathroom located to the right of the club room.

Takashi pushed himself up, weakly slipping on his clothes. Kyouya gave him a brief kiss and left, not saying I love you or I like you or anything except:

"See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

It wasn't until Takashi had lain down to bed that night did he realize that Kyouya hadn't even taken off his pants during the whole ordeal.

Takashi wasn't sure what he felt about this relationship.

After all, they were just two curious boys.


End file.
